We are family
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: When kids come into SVU and claim they are related to all of the detectives, how will SVU deal with these allegations? What happens when all the detectives are all laid off and a few go missing? Will the squad be able to figure out where these kids are coming from before someone gets killed? What will happen when the reputation of the SVU squad is ruined? i don't own characters
1. Baby mama

"How are you and Nick holding up?" Fin asked Olivia from his desk. She looked up from the file she was reading and frowned.

"Still getting over what Elliot did... How could he not tell me or anyone that he was leaving like that?" She sighed .

"From what I've heard," Amanda sat on the edge of Fin's desk, "He was an ass. I think Nick is going to be a better partner in the long run."

"What about me?" Nick walked into the squad room, a cup of coffee cradled in his hand.

"I'm going to work you like hell that's what about you." Munch walked out of Cragen's office and smiled.

"Hey, just because I'm new doesn't mean you have to work me to death." Nick laughed.

"Yeah it does," Olivia looked at him, "I have to see who my partner really is. Want to try to trust you."

"You should trust your partners. I trust Amanda," Fin smiled up at her.

"Well, that's one of us." She teased back.

"Liv," Nick turned to her, "I promise you can tru-"

"Where's my mommy?" A little voice called out. The team turned to see a young boy, about six, walk into the squad room holding a blanket.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" Olivia walked over and kneeled in front of the boy. His green eyes shone as he looked around the room.

"Mommy!" He cried and ran over to Amanda.

"What? I'm not your mommy, honey. What's your name?" Amanda looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm Jay! I five!" He yelled.

"Rollins! " Cragen yelled and walked out of the office , "Why is your family here?"

"He's not mine! I swear!"

"I don't know, Rollins. He has your blonde hair." Fin teased.

"Daddy! Daddy I mwissed you!" Jay yelled and hugged Nick's leg. Nick looked down in confusion.

"Looks like my new partner has some big baggage in his closet," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I'm not your daddy, okay buddy?" Nick kneeled down and looked in the boy's eyes.

"Yeshh you are! You're my daddy, she's my mommy," Jay pointed at Amanda then Olivia , "She's my auntie, he's my uncle ," he pointed at Fin next, "And he's my grandpop!" He pointed at Munch last.

"Oh, Olivia, looks like we're married." Fin joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not that old." Munch grumbled.

"Who told you this?" Nick frowned .

"The master! He said I can be wiff you guys again." Jay beamed up at him.

"Sweetie, who hit you?" Amanda walked over and took the boys face gently in her hand. She noticed a big bruise down the side of his face.

"I was bad... The master said it was punishment." He lowered his head shamefully.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?" Amanda took his small hand and started walking towards Melinda Warner's office.

"Okay, mommy!" Jay yelled, making her cringe.

"Does anyone know who that was?" Cragen demanded.

"Yeah. Nick's love child." Munch grinned.

"Run his description through the computers," Cragen commanded, completely ignoring Munch, "Run his first name too. See if anyone is missing a child."

"The master said I could be with you guys again..." Olivia thought out loud.

"Whoever this is has a sick sense of humor." Nick frowned and walked to his computer.  
**************************

"He has bruising on the side f his face," Melinda informed Amanda as she cleaned up cuts, "Cuts are across his body... Mainly the torso. Whoever did this likes to abuse kids."

"Hi! I Jay ! I'm five!" He beamed at Melinda.

"Well, hello there, Jay. And what brings you to here today?"

"I wanted to see my mommy again!" He grabbed onto Amanda's hand, "It's been a looooonnngggg time!"

Amanda's phone beeped and she looked down.

"Jay?" She looked at the little boy, "Is your full name Jayden Hemings?"

"No, " he looked at her confused , "I'm Jay Amaro!"

"Hey," Nick walked into the lab , "Cragen said we need to get DNA tests...All three of us."

"What's that , Daddy?"

"Are you kidding me?! He's not mine !" Amanda fumed.

"Just do it, Rollins, " Melinda brought out a swab and walked to Nick, "It'll be proof he's not both of yours."

Seconds later, she wiped Jay's swab on a Petri dish .

"You should have the results in two weeks. Trust me I have a feeling he's not yours." She smiled at both detectives.

"I don't have a feeling. I KNOW he's not mine." Amanda frowned.

"Daddy! Mommy is saying mean things about me!" Jay looked at Nick like he was about to cry.

"Mommy is just angry right now, buddy." Nick picked the boy up and settled him on his hip.

"I'm leaving." Amanda stormed out and Nick follows behind.

"Nothing on a missing kid named Jay." Olivia informed the squad.

"Nothing on his description matches the missing kids ." Munch mused.

"There has to be something. A kid just doesn't appear one day and claim he's my son." Nick paced in front of his desk.

"Where's the little guy anyway?" Fin looked around.

"With Huang. He's seeing if Jay has any mental disabilities." Amanda kept typing on her computer.

"Rollins! Amaro! My office." Cragen yelled from his office. Amanda and Nick looked at each other and walked into the office.

"Captain?" Amanda questioned as Nick shut the door.

"Watch." Cragen turned on the tv as a women started talking.

"Mystery wraps around a strange case involving the N.Y.P.D. Special Victim Unit. Detectives Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro are being accused of having a child together named Jay Amaro," the screen cut to a picture of Amanda and Nick sitting at a table together in a restaurant , "It is against the rules on the police department but a source says Cragen refuses to suspend the two parents. This information is proudly contributed from a source called the Master."

"So, we aren't allowed to grab a dinner together without allegations arising?" Nick frowned.

"You know where this is heading.." Cragen frowned at the two detectives.

"Capt...you know this is not true..." Amanda replied slowly.

"I can't have the department under questioning..again... You both are suspended until this whole ordeal blows over. Hand over your guns and badges."

"Are you serious.." Nick put his badge and gun next to Amanda's on the desk and walked out of the office.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!" Jay ran up and hugged Nick's leg.

"Oh, and one of you take him home. I don't need a kid running around my office."

Nick picked Jay up and the group walked out together.

"Detectives! Detectives!" Voices yelled as the two walked out of the precinct.

"How old is your son? When did you have him? When did you two meet?"

"This is insane." Amanda frowned as they pushed past the reporters .


	2. Two's a crowd

(Two weeks later)  
"I found a hit on Jay," Fin called out, "Jayden went missing when he was six months old. There isn't a family listed though..."

"No Hemings looking for their child?" Cragen wondered .

"That kid looks nothing like the missing child." Munch frowned and pointed to a picture on his computer. A young baby with dark brown hair and green eyes smiled back at the detectives.

Olivia's phone went off and she frowned at the screen, "Melinda said the DNA came back... Nick and Amanda both matched Jay's DNA..."

"How is that even possible? Rollins never went on a pregnancy leave.." Fin frowned.

"She's been here a year.." Cragen looked around the room, "The kid is five. The numbers make sense.."

"She would've told me," Fin frowned, "I trust her. The DNA is somehow screwed up."

"We can't keep focusing on this. We are short of two detectives and I need everyone's mind on the task at hand. Everyone go downtown . There's a robbery with hostages." Cragen commanded while grabbing his coat.

Everyone looked at each other uncertain then raced out of the precinct.

" You come out now , or we will come in shooting!" Fin yelled through the bank's doors.

"You won't do that! There's children in here and I don't think you will risk their lives, would you detective Tutuola?" The perp yelled back.

"Olivia. Go in." Cragen whispered to her. She nodded and quietly ran into the building with her gun drawn.

"Snipper are you ready?" Cragen commanded into his walked talkie.

"Affirmative , Captain."

"Let's hope this works.." Cragen frowned.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN. PUT IT DOWN!" Olivia yelled as she came into sight of the perp. He looked at her confused.

"No! I'm not going down." He yelled back .

"Listen to me, there's a sniper ready to take you out with one wrong move you make. I'd rather to take you out alive then dead."

"Mommy?" A young voice called out. Olivia turned to the group of hostages and saw a young African American boy walk out of the group and towards her.

"Stay back, sweetie. Someone please grab your kid!" She called out while her gun was still trained on the perp.

"You're my mommy!" He insisted and ran to her. He hugged her leg tightly, causing her to lower her gun.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the perp raise his gun to her.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and Olivia flinched. The perp fell to the ground; his gun clattered away.

Olivia looked down at the young boy clutched to her leg then at the hostages. "Is anyone missing their son?"

"N-no," an elderly man stepped foreword, "When he came in the bank, he was alone. Asking for his mommy, Olivia Benson. Do you know her?"

"Uh, yeah." She bent down and picked up the kid, "What's your name?"

"I'm Marcus. Im four." He smiled brightly at her. A bruise peeked out from his shirt and Olivia frowned.

"Come on, Marcus. Lets go outside." She walked out of the door towards the group of detectives.

"DADDY!" Marcus screamed and reached towards Fin.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fin frowned and looked at Munch.

"Where's Cragen? " Olivia asked and looked around the group.

"He went back to the precinct," Munch informed, "Someone called him in."

"This is the same M.O. As Jay. Same bruising and cuts.. "

"The master said I was bad.." Marcus frowned and buried his head in Olivia's neck.

"Well, apart from getting a son, Cragen wants all of us at the precinct ." Fin informed and they all walked towards their cars, Olivia holding Marcus tightly.

******************  
"Are you serious?" Cragen yelled as Olivia walked in holding Marcus.

"I'm a proud father, I guess," Fin smiled jokingly.

"You're not the only one. Liv. My office. Now." Cragen commanded. She handed Marcus over to Fin and walked into the office.

"Captain?" She questioned and shut the door behind scene in front of her made her freeze.

Blue eyes met hers and he let out a sigh. Elliot got up from the chair he was sitting in and stepped towards her. She stepped back and tears formed in her eyes.

"Daddy, mommy's back." A little girl smiled up from the toys she was playing with. Her blue eyes pierced into Olivia's and Olivia backed up against the door.

"Mind explaining this, Liv?" Cragen frowned.

"W-who is that?" She stuttered.

"She says her name is Maci. She's seven." Elliot looked at Olivia and frowned.

"I never..had..anything with you?" Olivia frowned at her old partner.

"I know that, Liv. No matter how much I wanted to, I know we didn't have a kid. " Elliot looked at her then the captain.

"Liv, I don't want to do this to you.." Cragen sighed, "I need both you and Fin to hand over your badges and guns, get DNA tests, and you both are suspended until this blows over. It's already on the news."

"CAPTAIN! They aren't mine! You know that!" Olivia yelled.

"Benson. That's an order."

"Who is going to work svu then?!" She flung her badge on the desk, "Why the hell do I have two kids and Rollins get stuck with one?"

"We have some new detectives. It'll blow over soon enough. And you both didn't choose this. Whoever is doing this knows everyone on the squad and their lives." Cragen sighed and put the badge in his desk, "Take Maci and Marcus with you. Ill figure something out."

"Oh god.." Olivia groaned and walked out of the office, Elliot and Maci close behind.

"Elliot? You're back?" Munch looked at Elliot shocked.

"Cragen wants you to turn your badge and gun in. We're both suspended. Go to Melinda and get a DNA test after." Olivia informed then walked towards Warner's lab. Maci, Marcus, and Elliot followed.


	3. Findings

"The DNA results came back... " Olivia sighed and took a sip of her coffee. The group had decided to meet at the local coffee shop to discuss their situation.

"How the hell does that happen? None of us have had kids with each other." Amanda frowned. They had left Maci, Marcus, and Jay all with Huang so they could be evaluated.

"I am not a dad." Fin frowned.

"I think five kids are enough for me." Elliot sighed. Everyone ignored him.

"I wonder what's happening at the precinct," Nick frowned, "There's no actually good detectives except Munch. I don't get why we all had to be suspended for it."

"It's the rep of the squad, Nick," Olivia replied.

"Oh look, it's the detective that sleeps around," an old lady sneered towards Olivia.

"Hey!" Rollins stood up "Do you want to be arrested for harassment of a police officer?"

"Last I heard, you all are suspended. Can't arrest me now can you? Plus, I heard you had a kid too. Must be an exciting job," She smirked and walked away.

"Guys, do you remember the time someone put my DNA at a crime scene?" Olivia looked at the group excitedly.

"Yeah! I hated that." Elliot frowned.

"So, they can be doing this again, right?" Olivia looked at her old partner for the first time.

"Nick and I can go check. " Fin and Nick stood up from the table.

"Yeah just go down to the DNA lab and talk to the guy there. He has to know something." Elliot looked at the two men.

"Olivia, Elliot, and Amanda . Go home. Get some sleep." Fin smiled at the three, "God knows you need it."

Reluctantly, the three agreed . "Do you need some company ?" Olivia offered Amanda.

"Nah. I'm good. Probably will just sleep. Jay kept waking me up in the middle of the , I think you two need some alone time."

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed, "Lets go to my place. " he agreed and they walked out towards their cars.

***************  
"I have a hit on Marcus. Marcus Kinfield. Went missing a few years ago. Mother is Jen Kinfield. Father is Josh. They live in Queens." Munch told his former partner, Brian Cassidy.

"So, they're still alive and we have their kid. Do we return him?" Cassidy asked Cragen.

"Get him from Huang. Ill call Liv and tell her the news." He commanded then walked into his office.

"There's still nothing about Jay Hemings or Maci. We don't even have a last name for her." Brian frowned at his computer.

"Let's get Marcus home first then we will figure out the other two. I just don't know how to inform the press that the kids aren't ours." Munch grabbed his coat and walked towards the interrogation room Huang was in.

"This is sleeping beauty! She sleeps a lot ." Maci held a doll in Huang's face.

"Lightning McQueen!" Marcus yelled as he ran around the room with a toy car.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Jay yelled at Marcus.

"Hey. Marcus. Remember me? " Munch smiled at the young boy.

"Grandpa!" He yelled and hugged Munch's leg.

"That's my grandpa!" Jay and Maci yelled.

"There's enough of the old guy to go around," Brian cracked a smile, "Right now we need to talk to Marcus. "

Munch picked the young boy up and walked out of the room with Brian following behind.

"Marcus, we found your parents. " Munch walked over to his computer and pointed to a picture of the family, "Your mommy is a senior in high school."

"Olivia is old!" Marcus yelled.

"No. It's not Olivia . Her name is Jen. " Munch held the boy closer to his chest.

"Give it a rest, John," Brian walked towards the exit, "Lets just go visit the high school, find the mom, and take it from there."

Munch nodded and followed behind.

******************************  
"Yes. I figured out someone did come in and tamper with the DNA." Thomas, a lab worker, paced the floor.

"How the hell does someone get past the security that the lab has?" Fin frowned.

"Unless , it's someone who is on the inside." Nick mussed.

"I hate cases like this. Thomas, has anyone been absent from your lab since a few days ago?" Fn looked at the young guy.

"Oh. Yeah. A guy named Jasper Wellings. He's called in sick a few times. Why?"

"Imma need his address and phone number." Fin commanded.

"I'll go get it for you right away." Thomas hurried off.

"So the guy knows how to somehow screw up DNA evidence and make it look like someone else?" Nick frowned.

"Yeah," Fin's phone went off and he looked at it, "It's a crazy world out there...oh thank god. Liv just texted me and told me Munch and Cassidy found the parents of Marcus."

"At least you have the kid off of your back." Nick teased.

"Here you go. Name. Address. The whole package." Thomas handed Nick a slip of paper.

"Thanks." Nick called as they walked out of the lab.

Munch and Cassidy walked into the gym; Munch held Marcus's hand. "I have not been in a high school since I graduated ." Cassidy smiled.

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT !" A group of girls yelled. They spotted a squad of cheerleaders practicing and walked over.

"Are one of you Jen Kinfield ? " Munch called out. A young girl walked foreword and frowned.

"Who's asking?" She asked suspiciously.

"We are," Brian held up his borrowed badge from Nick.

"I mean," Jen smiled flirtatiously at Brian, "I guess I have a minute to talk to a hottie like you."

"This is actually about your son," Munch walked a frightened Marcus to words the girl, "Marcus. You filed a missing persons report a few years ago.

"My baby..." She whispered and kneeled down, "Hi sweetie. Remember me?"

"No!" Marcus yelled and hid behind Munch's leg, "Where's Olivia?"

"Buddy," Cassidy bent down next to the frightened boy, "This is your real mommy. Whoever told you Olivia and Fin were your parents were lying."

"It's me, baby," she opened her arms, "Mommy."

Marcus looked at Brian with doubt and hugged Jen.

"Thank you...so much."' Tears fell down the girl's face, "We have to tell your daddy that we found you."

Munch and Brian smiled at the girl and walked out of the gym.

"I am getting tired of being called old. What is it? The gray hair?" Munch frowned as they walked towards the car.

"That's why someone invented hair dye so people wouldn't be called old," Brian laughed and climbed into the passenger seat, "You should really look into investing in some."

"Shut up, Cassidy." Munch climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.


	4. Captured

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" Jay ran up to Amanda and hugged her leg. She picked him up.

"I'm still not used to being called daddy.." Nick sighed and looked at Jay.

"Amanda . Nick. It's nice to finally see some adults." Huang smiled.

"So, why are they like this?" Amanda frowned.

"Where's my mommy?" Maci tugged on Nick's pants leg.

"She's really busy right now. She told me to tell you she's going to be back in ten minutes." Nick kneeled down and smiled.

"They were taken when they were very little," Huang watched as Maci played with her doll, "So when they got older, whoever took them told them the squad was their family. For whatever known reason."

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia walked into the room quickly and Maci ran up to her.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy and I were just having a conversation, honey." Olivia picked the little girl up.

"How are you and Elliot?" Amanda frowned.

"Uh," Olivia sighed, "Holding in there. Still pissed for what he did."

"Well he's lucky you're even talking to him," Nick frowned, "He was an ass for doing that to you."

"I'm thirsty!" Maci pouted and looked at Olivia.

"Thirsty? I guess you don't want the ice cream I was going to get you." Olivia teased.

"Mommy! I want ice cream." Jay poked Amanda .

"Thanks, Liv ." She laughed and walked out of the room. Olivia and Nick followed.

"Captain. How's it going?" Nick asked as they passed the office.

"Rookies. Hard to train." Cragen frowned.

"Anytime you need us back, just call." Nick grinned.

"Anytime you guys get rid of the problems, you can come back."

"Liv?" Elliot walked into the precinct.

"El.." She frowned and shifted Maci onto her other hip.

"Cassidy is asking for you." He frowned, never liking Brian or their old relationship.

"Oh...can you take her?" She handed Maci over to Elliot.

"Mommy said we are getting ice cream." She pouted, "Wiff Jay."

"Well then it's an ice cream date." He grinned and walked out with Amanda following.

"I am not going with that guy." Nick frowned.

"Trust me. I don't want to either." She smiled at Nick and walked out of the precinct.

*****************  
"So, you and Liv...you were close?" Amanda questioned as Jay licked on his ice cream cone.

"We were partners for twelve years." He sighed and watched Maci shove a scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Why'd you leave..she was crushed.."

" I...was just .. Done. With work. With my bad relationships. I had to leave."

"But that gives you an excuse to never contact her? She's tried so many times to get in touch with you, Elliot, and you just disappeared." Amanda's eyes bore into his.

"Amanda...it was ... Complicated."

"It's getting dark," she wiped ice cream off of Jay's chin, "We are going to get to bed." She picked him up and started walking away.

"Amanda!" Elliot called after her, "Do you need a ride home? It's dark."

"With you?" She scoffed, "No thanks."

She walked quickly away as Jay laid his head sleepily on her shoulder. Elliot disappeared from view.

"Mommy," Jay yawned, "Why do you not like that man?"

"He hurt Olivia.." She frowned and rubbed the small boy's back .

"I'm so sweepy " he yawned again and closed his eyes.

"We're getting home, sweetie."

She passed a dark alley and shivered. She hated being without her gun ; she felt so vulnerable. She walked up to her apartment building and took out a key. She started to open the door when a voice behind her startled her.

"Detective Rollins?" She spun around to see a man standing there. His black eyes bore into hers and she shivered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," the man scratched his beard, "And this must be Jay. I've heard so much about you."

"Look, what you heard on the news isn't true. About any of the svu squad." She frowned, wanting to get inside. This man was up to no good.

"Actually, it's all true. Because I said it ." He quickly brought out a gun and pistol whipped her. She fell to the ground, knocked out. Jay woke up on top of her and looked up at the man.

"M-master." He stuttered.

"Your mommy has been a bad girl. She has to be punished. " he picked both of them up and walked to a car . He opened the back seat and set them both down.

"Please don't hurt her." Jay's eyes filled with tears.

The man ignored him and locked the backseat. Getting in the drivers seat, he turned on the car and drove away quickly.

********************  
"Do you want me to stay with you, Liv? " Brian questioned as they walked to her apartment. They had gone to dinner together.

"No...thanks. Elliot is coming with Maci soon." She frowned and walked into her apartment.

"Liv...I miss you.." Brian frowned at her.

"I know.. " she bit her lip, "I can't right now, Bri. Goodnight."

She shut the door slowly as the tears fell. He had meant the world to her but she was scared of getting hurt. She wished she could've just kissed him right then and there but she knew better.

The front door of the apartment opened and Elliot walked in with Maci fast asleep in his arms. He nodded towards the spare room, indicating he was going to put her to bed there. Olivia nodded and he disappeared. She rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand.

"She sure loves her ice cream." He chuckled as he shut the door quietly behind him.

"Thanks..for taking her tonight." She smiled softly at her old partner. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I feel like I'm back when me and Kathy divorced and we had visitation times. " he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"El.." She frowned and sat next to him, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Or answer any of my calls?"

"Olivia.." He looked at her, "I just...couldn't. I knew as soon as I turned my papers in it would be hard to talk to you."

"That doesn't give you a damn excuse. You could've texted back at least once."

"And say what? I'm sorry I screwed you over? I'm sorry I lost it when I got divorced?"

"Elliot...we used to be close..." She got up.

"Everything has changed, Liv. I'm sorry but it can't be the same anymore."

"Goodnight." She huffed and walked into her room.

Elliot sighed and laid down on her couch. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.


	5. Risk

A loud knocking woke Olivia up with a start. She threw on a rob and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She called and opened the door.

"Have you seen Amanda?" Nick walked into the room followed by Munch and Fin.

"Here. Come in. Welcome." She replied sarcastically.

"And good morning to you grouchy." Munch smiled at her.

Fin picked up a dictionary from her living room table and walked over to the couch. He dropped it to the ground with a loud bang. Maci woke up screaming and Elliot fell off the couch.

"What the hell man?" He rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you didn't have anywhere to stay but her couch." Fin frowned at him.

"Have you seen Amanda?" Nick asked again.

"No.." Olivia walked to the guest room and picked up a frightened Maci then walked to her room and got her phone, "She texted me."

Amanda: hey. Just at the park with Jay. He says he wants Maci and Elliot to come play, if he's available .

"El, Jay and Amanda want you to go to the park with Maci to go play. Is that okay?" Olivia walked out to the group again.

"I WANNA GO PLAY! Daddy and mommy take me!" Maci yelled .

"I guess that's a yes." He chuckled and got her from Olivia.

"Actually, Liv," Fin frowned, "Cragen wants us down at the station for shooting practice."

"I can't, baby," Olivia looked at Maci and kissed her forehead, "But I'll be back later."

"Bye I guess." Elliot walked out with Maci.

"I don't like him," Nick frowned as the group walked out.

"I used to like him. Don't trust him anymore." Munch frowned.

"We're taking my car." Olivia ordered and walked towards the parking garage.

"A little bossy for a girl aren't you?" Fin teased. She spun around and looked at him.

"You wanna get your ass kicked?" She smiled. He shook his head and got into her car.

"Thought so." She walked to the drivers side d started the car. Munch and Nick took the backseat while Fin and Olivia sat in front. They drove off towards the precinct.

*************************  
"My darling, you're about to have a friend." The man who called himself the master snickered at her. Amanda gasped for breath as the van came to a stop. Blood seeped out from where he had cut her on her on her stomach.

Duct tape covered her mouth and her hands and legs were tied. Jay sat in the corner of the van, scared to move. Amanda thought what she must look like to the little boy. A side of her face was bruised from the guy pistol whipping her. Bruises covered her arms and there was a big cut across her stomach.

Her clothes were torn and she struggled for breath. She never had been attacked before, nor had she been captured before.

"You know Elliot Stabler? Yeah. Him and Maci are about to join you." Te man sneered in her face. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head back and forth.

"Oh, you probably think I can't take such a strong guy on in broad daylight. But my buddy's here. You're lucky you haven't met him yet, he doesn't like keeping people alive."

"Bye baby." He rubbed her leg, making her shiver. He grinned and jumped out of the van as he saw Elliot come into view. The plan was working out.

Amanda looked towards Jay and motioned for him to come over. He came over and took the tape off of her mouth.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. But you know what? Why don't you untie me and we will get out of here. Okay?" She asked, excitedly .

"I c-cant. I will be p-punished." Jay stuttered. Before Amanda could answer, the sound of the back of the van filled the tiny space. Jay threw the tape back on her mouth .

Two men appeared and Amanda saw Elliot's dead limp body in their arms. They threw him down beside her and Maci crawled in next to Jay.

Amanda looked at Elliot frantically, in fear that he was dead. His chest rose and fell with every struggled breath he took. She looked up and saw the two men staring at her.

"You were right, she is a beauty." The new guy grinned at Amanda. She shuddered.

"Just wait until we get the brunette detective. Then there's one for you and one for me." The guy named master grinned. They slammed the door and Amanda sunk down in defeat. If they could take down Elliot , there wasn't hope .


	6. What it takes to survive

Bang. Bang. Bang.  
Sounds of guns going off sounded distant in the headphones the detectives used as they practiced shooting .

Cragen tapped each detective on the shoulder, signaling them to stop. They took off their headphones and turned to face him.

"Now I know that you all were suspended for this situation.." He frowned, "But it's starting to blow over ever since Munch and Cassidy returned Marcus to his parents."

Munch and Cassidy took a bow, making the other detectives smile.

"And so," Cragen continued, "You guys can bring your guns home. You're not officially unsuspended but you are allowed to arrest people now."

"Thank god," Fin breathed a sigh of relief, "I started to feel incomplete without my gun."

"That's sad." Olivia smiled at him.

"Oh. I meant to ask. Where is Rollins?" Cragen looked around.

"At the park," Nick informed, "She is with Jay , Maci, and Elliot."

"She hates Elliot," Cassidy frowned.

"When was this that she said she was at the park?" Cragen asked.

"Around ten this morning, captain." Olivia looked down at her watch, "It's five. "

"Text her again. See what's up." Cragen looked at Olivia. She nodded and quickly texted Amanda. She received a reply a few seconds later.

Amanda: on a date with Elliot (; g2g .

Olivia froze and re-read the text. "She's apparently on a date..with Elliot." She frowned.

"That doesn't make sense...she hates Elliot." Cassidy repeated.

"She apparently doesn't," Olivia snapped then turned to Cragen, "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, you okay?" He frowned.

"I just want to go home. " She grabbed her bag and looked at the other detectives, "Well come on. Your cars at my house."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their things. "Liv," Cassidy grabbed her arm, "You need someone to talk to?"

"No," she pulled away, "Not you at least."

"I'm here for you damn it. Stop pushing me away." He frowned at her.

"Stop being an ass then." She walked away.

***********************  
Elliot woke up and moaned. His muscles hurt badly and he didn't remember where he was. He remembered sitting on a park bench watching Maci play on the playground. There had been a sharp pinch in his arm which he thought was a bee sting. The world had faded black after that.

He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. He was on a concrete floor. There was an old, rusty machine near him and a lighting structure on the ceiling. There was a groan and he whipped his head around.

Amanda laid in the opposite side of the room. He stumbled over to her and looked down at her. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her chest rose and fell with every painful breath she took.

"Amanda?" He shook her gently, fearful of hurting her. She awoke with a start and stared up at him.

"Elliot.." She crocked out, "are you armed ?"

"No... Usually people don't bring guns to a playground." He smiled sadly.

"Does anyone know?" She sat up painfully, biting her lip from crying out.

"Liv does. She's the one that got the text." He frowned.

"Well you won't have to worry about her, " a voice said behind them , "She will be with us soon enough."

Elliot turned around and saw a guy. He realized that this was the guy who called himself master. He lunged at the guy, and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He pulled away and looked down. A knife stuck out of his stomach and he winced in pain.

"Those who go against me gets punished." The man jerked the knife out, which made Elliot fall to the ground. Amanda stumbled over to him.

"What the hell! You aren't supposed to take it out!" She yelled at the man. She ripped off her jacket and applied it to his bleeding wound. His eyes threatened to close.

"There's plenty where that comes from, dear heart. " the man slammed through a door and she heard the door latch.

"Elliot. Stay with me." She lightly slapped his face.

"I-I'm here." He groaned.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hit you." She smiled softly, making him smile back.

"T-the thing is...you bring the SVU squad here and he's toast." Elliot grimaced.

"We will make it through." She smiled .


	7. Love life

**Thank you to all who reviewed my story on here and twitter (; **  
**BeautifulBenson0123:I don't know. Will she end up with Fin or someone else? (;**  
**LUKELORE: ah yes, I plan to continue. Don't worry about that **  
** badadsbensonx: you're amazing! I'm happy we've talked a lot in Twitter world **  
**Lol**

"I just... Having Maci & Marcus made me want kids." Olivia frowned and handed Fin a cup of coffee.

"Liv, you'll be a great mother one day. You have Maci." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, until we have to give her back to her parents. "

"You will have kids one day. I promise."

She sighed and set her coffee down. Fin had asked if she wanted to talk after her episode back at the precinct. She reluctantly agreed. She needed someone to talk to and he was the only one who hadn't been pissing her off .

"In a lighter note, our kid was pretty cute." He grinned at her.

"Because of me." She teased.

"Liv, I just want you to know that I'm always here for you." He placed a hand on her knee and she sighed happily. He had always been there for her, even when Elliot had left.

"Thanks, Fin. That means a lot. " she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No. No. You're going into bed. I'll leave." He smiled and picked her up.

"Fin!" She yelled as he carried her to bed. He laid her down and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Benson."

"You're not bad yourself, Tutuola."

"Goodnight Liv." He kissed her cheek gently and walked out. As soon as she heard the front door close, she sighed in happiness. She pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. The comforters felt good against her naked skin. Fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep quickly.

*************************  
Her phone rang loud, making her wake up. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed . 3:40. She had only slept for two hours. Her phone still chirped next to her and she picked it up.

"Benson." She mumbled into the phone.

"Mommy?" Maci's scared voice filled the speaker.

"Maci?" She sat up, "What is it? Where's Elliot? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Mommy Liv, I'm so scared." She sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy is all tied up...and auntie Amanda is hurt. " she started crying. Olivia got out of bed quickly and got changed.

"Where are you, honey?"

"Olivia Benson," a guy's rough voice came over the phone, "It's so nice to finally talk to you."

"Who are you? Where's my dau- Maci." She yelled into the phone .

"Daughter? My my, detective, I'd say you're attached to this little girl. So how would you react if you heard her scream?" There was a loud slap and Olivia heard Maci cry out. She cringed.

"Don't hurt her!" She yelled into the phone while getting in her car.

"No no, detective. I'm not going to see you now. That would be ludicrous." The man sneered into the phone, "I'm seeing you tomorrow night. Nine o'clock pm. At the park. And I swear to god if I dare see even one detective there I'll blow Elliot's and Amanda's brains out. Got that?"

"Yeah..." She frowned into the receiver.

"Go get some rest. I care about your health." He hung up.

"Like that's going to happen.." She frowned and turned on her ignition. If he wanted to fight fire with fire, she was going to burn him. She drove off towards the precinct.

*************************  
"Liv?" Cassidy questioned as she hurried into the precinct.

"What?" She frowned at him then walked to her locker.

"It's four in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Getting this," she flashed her ankle gun to him, "Any more questions?"

"Aren't you suspended?" He frowned and walked over to her .

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?" She snapped at him. He smiled and grabbed her wrist, slapping on some cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent.." He teased.

"You're such an ass." She smiled at her old lover. It had been years since they were last together but right now it felt like their relationship never stopped.

"Back mouthing a police officer? My dear, you're in a load of trouble," he leaned closer to her and smiled.

"Me? In trouble? You know ill just work my magic and get out of it again," she smirked at him . He looked down at her lips for a brief moment then looked back at her eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

She closed her eyes as the butterflies started in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about him. She knew that work and finding Amanda were more ...shit. She quickly pulled away and stuffed the ankle gun in her pocket.

" I have to go...really tired." She mumbled and walked out quickly . She heard Cragen call her name but she kept walking as the tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't handle going through another relationship with Brian, no matter how much she loved him.


	8. Taken

"Do we have any leads on where Amanda might be?" Nick asked as he walked into the precinct the next morning with a coffee in his hand.

"Her cellphone was discarded," Munch turned to look at Nick, "Probably discarded in the Hudson."

"Are we able to track where we had the last conversation?" Fin walked over to Munch's desk.

"Sadly , no," Munch frowned, "The text was sent out in the middle of nowhere. And that's where the GPS tracking stops."

"Cassidy," Nick yelled at the dazed detective. He shot his head up.

"Do you have any leads on where Amanda could be?" Nick asked calmly.

"Uh," Cassidy fumbled with his phone, his mind on Olivia, "No. "

"Where's Liv?" Fin frowned and looked around.

"I haven't seen her in a while.." Nick sighed. Olivia had always meant something special to him. She was like a sister to him. He would do anything for her.

"She was here last night," Brian piped up, "She took her gun out of her locker."

"You decided to tell us this now ... Because?" Nick frowned.

"You were too busy worrying about your girlfriend or the girl you want to be your girlfriend." Brian sneered.

"Stop it!" Cragen commanded and walked into the squad room, "Just got a call from Liv. She said she can't come to the you're unsuspended day today...said she was taking Maci to the park."

"The park?" Munch looked confused.

"Amanda said she was going to the park.." Brian frowned and looked at Cragen, "Both her and Jay are now missing."

"Munch, run a check on Amanda and her money accounts. See if she's bought anything in the past few days. Amaro, Fin, go knock on Elliot's door to see if he knows where she is. Cassidy, go check the park for her." Cragen commanded.

Every detective hurried off.

*****************************  
Olivia sat down on a park bench and waited. She watched as little kids ran around and she smiled to herself. Her biggest dream was to be a mom. She wanted to be one with Brian but when he brought up the idea she backed down. She realized that having a baby was impossible with the job she had.

He had gotten upset with her backing down from it and they broke up. That's when Elliot had tried to get with her. Obviously, she turned him down too. He was her partner of twelve years and she couldn't risk ruining that no matter how she felt about him.

After he had confessed his love for her, she had gone undercover for the FBI. When she had come back , he had a new partner named Dani Beck. She knew she didn't like the girl; later she found out Elliot and her kissed. That had turned Olivia apart. He had left the precinct a year later.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. She hated thinking of the past. She had blocked out most of her childhood.

"Ms. Benson?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder . She got up and spun around.

Maci stood next to a hefty man, a knife perfectly balanced on her neck. She looked at Olivia frightened.

"Don't hurt her." Olivia begged and took a step toward the man.

"Follow me, detective. And one wrong move will cause both yours and her deaths. Got that?" The man sneered. She nodded quickly and followed him.

"Mommy." Maci took Olivia's hand in hers and looked up at her. Olivia smiled softly down at her and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl." She kissed Maci's cheek.

"I'm scared , mommy." The little girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Good. You should be." The man grabbed Olivia by the hair and pulled her into a van. She cringed as he threw her down.

"Looks like Elliot and Amanda are going to have some company." The man laughed and slammed the door.

"Mommy." Maci crawled over to Olivia and buried her body into Olivia's arms.

"I'm not letting them hurt you, baby. I promise." Olivia rocked the frightened girl back and forth as the van moved.

************  
"Sonofabitch." Fin cussed as the squad reached the park. Olivia was no where to be found.

"Detectives?" An elderly lady walked up to the group.

"Aren't you the lady that made fun of Olivia?" Nick frowned.

"I s-saw her. And her daughter. Detective Benson's boyfriend...or husband... Was threatening to kill her..he made them leave with him. They must be fighting a lot." She frowned.

"She's...not with anyone.." Cassidy stepped forward.

"He was touching her like he was with her... I think... And he said something...oh shoot what was it..." The lady looked at the ground flustered, "something about Elliot...and a man. "

"Amanda?!" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yeah! That's the name!" She smiled.

"Will you come with me so we can get your statement?" Cragen gently touched the lady's arm . She nodded and walked to the awaiting squad car.

"So this prick, the master or whatever, has Liv, Elliot, AND Amanda? What is he ? Some sort of genie? How did he manage to get three trained detectives?" Munch grumbled.

"I want this whole park checked." Fin yelled at the CSU squad.

"I'm going to kill him. " Cassidy mumbled

"We will get this guy, Brian." Munch looked at the worried detective.

"No, I'm going to kill Stabler. He could've prevented her from being taken."

"I'll join you." Nick grumbled and walked towards the CSU squad.  
**********************************


	9. Survival

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LAST NIGHT ON FANFICTION. I was going to, but then I got writers block. And while having writers block, my grandma brought the sparklers out. So of course, I had to go outside and play with the sparklers, because yah know, yolo right? Lol jk. Anywho, so I played with sparklers then wrote this at one in the morning. So sorry if it sucks, just ... The sparklers were SO distracting... 'Murica. Any way, thanks for reviewing! It makes me want to keep write XOXOXO OH! Also. You may never find out who Olivia gets with. I'm still debating it. LOVE YOU (:**

**Follow me on twitter ! oxoKatiexox**  
**I follow back xD**

"Get in there!" The man shoved Olivia and Maci into a room and slammed the door behind them.

"Daddy!" Maci yelled and ran over to Elliot. He groaned.

"El..." Olivia whispered and ran over to him. She noticed the gun shot wound in his abdomen and shuddered.

"Liv...not you too.." He whispered.

"Olivia Benson. How the hell?" Amanda smiled at her painfully.

"No time to talk. I have a gu-" a door opened and Olivia spun around.

"Oh, look who's bonding," the man smirked at the group. A new guy stood beside him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Leave them alone," Elliot frowned and clutched his stomach.

"El, don't move too much," Olivia looked at him worried.

"Actually, we are here for Amanda. And Olivia. " the new guy grabbed Amanda as the older one grabbed Olivia.

"Detective Rollins. May I formally introduce myself. My name is Joni." The man punched her in the stomach, making her double over.

"And I am Ty." The man who had Olivia threw her to the ground. He kicked her in the chest and she gasped for air.

"Now, you behave, or you'll get punished." Joni threw Amanda on the ground next to Olivia and she cried out. Amanda flipped over and her hand flew to her stomach. Her cut from before had opened and blood poured out.

"Rollins!" Olivia took off her jacket and placed it over top of the wound.

"That bitch deserved that. " The men walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Shit." Amanda grabbed her stomach in pain and smiled weakly at Olivia, "I never thought three detectives could be taken over."

"El," Olivia turned towards Elliot who was leaning in the corner.

"Liv," he frowned.

She pulled up her shirt to revel a gun. He nodded , understanding her. They had been partners for twelve years. Her motions were understood.

****************************************  
"There wasn't anything at the park!" Nick punched his desk.

"We will find them, Nick." Munch tried to comfort him.

"Yeah? In what year?!"

"Olivia texted me," Brian held his phone and frowned.

"Don't worry, Nick. We will get all three of them back. We will find their location." Fin looked at Nick.

"We have the best GPS system, we can track any electronic device." Munch grinned.

"Olivia texted me," Brian repeated.

"We just have to hope one of them has a cellphone or something on them." Fin frowned.

"Amanda doesn't have hers. I've already tried." Nick rubbed his temples.

"Maybe if we can run Olivia's number through the system, we can pull up the last place they were at." Munch mused.

" .texted me, dumb shits." Brian got up and shoved his phone in Munch's face.

"She gave you an address? Usually people dont know where they are at when they get taken."

"She's just good like that," Brian smirked.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get some uniforms and get out there!" Cragen commanded.

***************************************  
Olivia gasped for breath. Joni and Ty had come back in a few hours later and had really taken a toll on her. They punched, burned , and kicked her until her vision blurred. She forgot when her rib had cracked in the process.

Every breath she took, it was a struggle. She couldn't grab her gun because they had started attacking her right away. Her arms hurt and her reflexes were slow. They had left an hour and a half later.

"Mommy?" Maci crawled over to her, a look of fear in her eyes.

"H-hi baby girl." Olivia smiled weakly and took the frightened girl in her arms. Jay crawled over to Amanda and hugged her. Both kids had watched as Amanda and her had been beaten mercilessly .

"Mommy, I want to go home, with you and daddy." She looked over at Elliot whose eyes were threatening to close.

"El.." She crawled over to him painfully.

"Hey , Liv." He whispered, a hand still on his gunshot wound.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Amanda slowly stood to her feet. She swayed dangerously before steadying herself.

"Amanda. Sit down. " Olivia got up, pushing past the dizziness.

"No! We need to get out! We are DETECTIVES. They are NOT in charge." She frowned and looked towards the door the men kept getting in and out of.

Elliot struggled to get up and Olivia shook her head at him. "Don't..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes, "For my sake please don't try to get up. You're hurt enough already."

"Look we are just bringing in all sorts of friends to play with." Joni walked into the room. Amanda lunged at him and he brought out a knife. The knife drove into Amanda's shoulder and she screamed. She fell to the ground as blood poured out of her.

"Now, Olivia, you see what happens when you try to start a revolution? Your friends get killed." He walked over to her and shoved her to the ground. She bit her lip as pain sieged through her body.

"We're going to have some real fun now, baby." He jumped ontop of her and ripped her blouse. She punched him in the stomach which made him double over.

"I am not your baby." She reached for her gun and froze. Her hand gun wasn't there. Joni tackled her again and pinned her down. He held her wrists together as he undid his pants.

"Don't...hurt...her..." Amanda begged, breathlessly. She clutched her wounded shoulder.

"You want your boyfriend to look?" Joni grabbed her face and turned it towards Elliot. He was trying to reach for her but the gun shot wound had started bleeding again.

"He's not...my..boy.." Olivia stumbled over her words.

"Not your boyfriend? Wow! That's hardly believable! Just look at the way he's just dying to save you from rape. " Joni pulled down his pants and grinned.


	10. Killed

**Butterfly2202: Thanks so much for reviewing! I think Amanda and Nick are adorable together (: I hope you had a happy forth! **

"Joni! There's police!" Ty ran in with Jay and Maci.

"Mommy?!" Maci broke free from Ty's grasp and ran towards Olivia.

"Get away from her ." Joni pushed Maci back, making her fall on her back. Jay kept quiet. Joni and Ty walked out.

"Amanda?" Olivia rushed to her side, as Olivia's sight swayed.

"Olivia?" Brian's voice filled the hallway.

"In here!"

Brian ran into the room, followed by Nick. "Amanda!" Nick ran over to her side. Brian ran to Olivia's side and touched her arm.

"Elliot. Go to Elliot. " She touched his hand gently then turned her attention back to Amanda.

"The other officers are searching the building," Brian explained as he looked at Elliot's gun shot wound. Elliot's eyes fluttered from him fighting to stay awake.

"I need a bus." Nick spoke into his radio.

"Address?" The radio asked.

Before he could answer, there was a loud whack. Olivia's head shot up to see Amaro fall to the ground ; his gun scattered away. She heard Brian fall behind her and his gun slid across the room.

"Looks like you have some visitors, isn't that right detective?" Joni grinned.

"Who the hell are you?" Amaro groaned and sat up slowly.

"Your worse nightmare." Ty walked over to Olivia and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over; her vision blurred.

"Don't hurt her, you ass." Brian groaned at Ty.

"Do I smell jealousy in the air? Detective Benson, you have TWO guys? Maybe that story about your whore kids was real." Ty snickered, "What would you do if I just, decided to shoot one?" He pulled out a gun and trained it at Brian. He then moved it to Elliot.

"Wait!" Olivia begged. Ty stopped and looked at her.

"You really think," she got up, "That I want this guy?" She pointed at Brian. He looked at her hurt.

"You think I love this asshole? The guy's own mother wants nothing to do with him." She took a step near Brian.

"Liv.." He started.

"No! You shut your mouth! You PLAYED me. Heck the only girls you're able to get are hookers ." She stepped next to him and Ty and looked down at him, "Oh how I've wanted to hit you for so long."

"Do it, Olivia. Do it and I may spare his life." Ty sneered.

Olivia flashed Brian a look before she kicked him in the gut. His hands flew in front of him and she swung her leg again.

"Damn that felt good." She breathed out and looked at him. He winced in pain.

Amaro stroked Amanda's cheek , whispering reassuring words to her. She cringed and kept her hand around the knife in her shoulder.

Elliot moved slightly, his body jerked in the process. Maci and Jay huddled with each other in the corner of the room, scared.

"That must've felt good, " Joni walked up to Olivia suspiciously, "Do it again. Harder."

She looked at Brian with fear and he nodded slightly. She pulled her leg back and sent it crashing into his chest. He cried out and gasped for air.

"Now that we've all established that," Ty smiled at Joni, "We will continue our game."

"You won't get away with this." Amanda grumbled .

"We won't get away with this? Detective! Look what's happened here. You have a knife sticking out of your shoulder, this big guy over here has been shot. Olivia's next to almost beat to death, Brian is running out of air from her kicking, and Nick ..." Joni brought his gun out and shot Nick in the arm, "Well now he's immobile."

"You won't get away with this..." Olivia spoke through her pain, "I'd rather to bring both of you in alive then the Sniper taking you out."

"Sniper? Honey, I'm unstoppable. As soon as I kill all of you, we will be gone." Ty trained his gun towards Maci and Jay and they screamed.

"Don't! Please!" Olivia begged, "Don't hurt them. Kill me. Not them." Tears filled her eyes .

"Olivia. Don't talk that way." Elliot looked at her and breathed roughly, "You're not going to die. As long as I'm alive , you're not going to die."

"Will you just shut up already?" Joni brought his gun out and before anyone could react, he shot Elliot. Elliot's body laid still .

"ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed. Suddenly, a second shot rang out and Olivia froze. She half expected to be dead. Or at least feel her bleeding out. She spun around and saw Brian holding her gun. Joni fell to the floor, dead. Olivia heard Jay and Maci crying.

" .DOWN. I'LL SHOOT YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" Ty yelled and leveled the gun at Brian.

"Bri... Put it down.." Olivia looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. He mouthed 'Im sorry' before he leveled his gun at Ty.

Ty pulled his trigger and Brian fell to the ground. Blood poured out of his chest.


	11. Hospital visit

**Jakefromstatefarm6: I absolutely love the word dumb shits. It's my favorite cuss word. But I'm glad I can brighten your vocabulary!**

**BensonandStabler: by your review, I take it that you were shocked? In a good way I hope! Don't worry, it'll get better. Trust me. I'll make the end spectacular!**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: trust me, it's going to work out in the end! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**So, I get distracted A LOT. But also I have to do a lot sometimes. For instances, I live with my grandparents. So tonight instead of being able to write more for fanfiction, they wanted to go listen to some oldies music. So we did. Then the whole #MariskaforEmmys was trying to trend on twitter and I just had to be a part of that I mean, HELLO? It's Mariska we are talking about! But that was an awkward chapter to leave you off at. I'm sorry :c I feel so bad about it! I know I get furious when I like a story and someone does that. Lol. I do have a question : is it better to write in present tense or past tense when writing? Like, instead of writing : she yelled at him, would it be better to write : she yells at him.**

**?**

**Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot c:**

"BRIAN!" Olivia and Amanda screamed. Nick tried to get up but fell from getting dizzy.

Olivia lunged at Ty, knocking him down. She started to punch him intensely. Somewhere in the distance she heard a door being kicked down but she kept hitting him.

"Get this crazy bitch off me!" Ty yelled trying to shield himself from Olivia's swings.

"Liv. LIV!" Fin grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off of Ty. Ty's face was bleeding and he held his nose in pain.

"H-he k-killed..." Olivia stuttered and cried into Fin's chest. He rubbed her back gently as the paramedics came in.

"We need four stretchers in here!" A paramedic called to the guys coming into the room. They nodded and ran out.

"I NEED SEVEN STRETCHERS IN HERE!" The guy yelled down then all again. Olivia spun around and looked at him confused.

"You should only need five... And one body bag."

"There's a faint pulse!" Olivia turned and saw a paramedic by Jay and Maci. They were passed out on the floor.

"MACI?!" Olivia tried to stumble over to the little girl but the paramedic attending to her held her.

"You can't go over there. They're in need of hydration."

"That's my daughter!" Olivia yelled at the man, not realizing what she said.

"Liv. Stay back. " Fin held her arms gently.

"Fin! Let go!" She thrashed against his arms.

"We're going to have to sedate her." The paramedic looked at Fin. He nodded as she kept thrashing.

"Can you hold her still?" Cragen walked over to Fin.

"Just grab her arm so they can stick the needle in , Captain." Fin grabbed part of her arm while Cragen grabbed the other part. By this time, everyone had been rolled out on the stretchers and in the ambulances. Tears ran down Olivia's face as the needle went inside of her vein. She felt as the sedation medicine was let into her arm and it started to take effect right away.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia. " Fin soothed as her eyes threatened to close.

"Bri...ell..." She mumbled and passed out.

"I need a stretcher !" Cragen yelled to a paramedic. Seconds later, they laid Olivia down on the stretcher and she was wheeled into the ambulance.

Fin watched Olivia go as Munch came up to him. "By some sort of miracle, Elliot and Brian aren't dead. But they're close to it."

"She'll be happy about that... I just hope Maci and Jay are okay."

"You know we have to call and find their real parents, right?" Munch frowned.

"I know... Amanda will be fine with that. She's not ready for kids. But Olivia..." Fin shook his head and they headed towards the front doors, "Olivia will be crushed bout it."

*************************  
Olivia sighed and looked at his slowly breathing chest. Monitors around him beeped and whirled. She rubbed at her tear stained cheeks and curled up in the hard wooden chair.

Brian's eyes remained closed. The doctors had informed her that the bullet had missed his heart by a few centimeters. After eight hours in surgery, they had placed Brian under a medical induced coma. The same had been with Elliot.

'"They are really lucky," the doctor had sat her down to talk to her, "They were close to death. They would be dead if the cops hadn't showed up. "

"I know." She had been fidgeting with a loose thread in her shirt.

"So, what are your relationships with and ?" The doctor looked at her concerned.

"Elliot..." She sighed, "Elliot had been my partner for over twelve years. My new partner is Nick Amaro who was admitted along with Amanda Rollins. And Brian.." She had frowned and looked at the floor, "Brian is just a friend."

"Doctor you're needed in Ms. Rollins room. She's requesting to be released. She's insisting she's fine. " a nurse walked up to him.

"Tell her I said no. From Detective Benson. " Olivia smiled at Amanda's failed attempts. The doctor looked at her confused and walked towards Amanda's room.

"Liv?" Cragen, Fin , and Munch walked into the hospital room.

"Wow! You look like a wreck!" Fin frowned at her.

"You sure know how to impress the ladies don't you?" Munch gave him a disapproving look.

"Olivia..I just came in to tell you take as long as you need. " Cragen looked at her solemnly.

"Thanks , captain." She sighed and looked at Brian again. It had been a week since everyone had been admitted to the hospital.

"No seriously, go sleep or shower or something. " Fin teased. Olivia smiled weakly at him and shook her head.

"Where is he? Where's my baby?" A young, disheveled woman ran into the room, "The nurse said I could find captain Cragen here?"

"Who are you looking for, miss?" Cragen took a step towards her.

"Jay! Wheres my baby?"

"Right this way, Ms. Hemings." Cragen walked out with the shaken mother.

It was eerily quiet in the room. Brian's machines beeped simultaneously .

"Are they... Okay..." Olivia asked quietly.

"Yeah," Munch looked at her, "They both just suffered from dehydration. And the cuts and bruises they had. But other then that they're fine."

"And their parents?"

"Well, you just witnessed Jay's mother, " Fin answered, "Damn that lady could wake up even Brian from his coma. Anyway. Maci remembers her parents..they both do actually. But the thing is, Liv," he frowned, "Maci's parents died."

"Oh ..." She frowned and looked back at Brian.

"How's Elliot?" Munch asked, changing the subject.

"Good... Kathy came here. They're apparently still married. He's still in a coma like Brian. Doctor said they were lucky. " She frowned.

"Munch. Fin. We need to head back to the precinct. " Cragen peeked into the doorway.

The men nodded and hugged Olivia good bye. She gave Brian a look, hoping that his eyes would open. They remained shut.

She got up from her chair and stretched. Her body ached from being curled in the chair for hours. She walked out of the door and entered into the hall. Nurses walked around with clipboards in their hands. Olivia walked down a few doors and entered Nick's room.

Amanda sat up in her bed next to his and smiled at Olivia . "Good to see you're up and around."

"Yeah. How are you two?" She sat in a chair.

"We're good." Nick answered and smiled at Amanda. She bit her lip and smiled back.

"Wait...are you two..." Olivia looked back and forth between the two.

"Please don't tell! I don't want to get in trouble with the captain!" Amanda begged.

"You didn't tell about me and Brian when we dated, trust me I'm not going to. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're moving on from the divorce, Nick." Olivia smiled brightly at her partner.

"What my question is, why aren't you admitted? You got pretty banged up." Nick frowned.

"I was. Then I wasn't. Mine wasn't bad, just bruises and cuts. And a broken rib."

"Not that bad? Jesus , Olivia! A broken rib could've been fatal!" Amanda frowned at her.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Olivia smiled.

"Is a Ms. Olivia in here?" A young nurse walked into the room.

"That's me." Olivia stood up, wincing at the pain of her healing rib.

"Maci is asking for you. She's scared." The nurse walked out.

"Oh god.." Olivia ran out of the room and towards Maci's room.


	12. Awake

NCIS SVU Enough said: thanks for the review! (: yeah, I dislike Elliot with a deeeeeeeeeeepppppp passion. I would've been okay I guess with him leaving but one: Olivia cried. So that broke my heart ): and two: he didn't even talk to her ! He just disappeared. It was selfish and cocky.

butterfly 2202: thanks for the advice! I was just so confused about it all, lol. I love Olivia as a mom. I feel like she'd be an amazing mom hence the reason why she has kids in basically all of my stories. Lol.

Jakefromstatefarm6: lolololol at your first review. I was like waiittttt whose parents? B then I was like OHHHH YEAH I GET IT. Lol. Thanks for the review and for the good laugh. I love Olivia with kids! She'd be an amazing mom.

It's one in the morning. I can't sleep ): so, thanks for all the reviews! I really don't see my story as being all that great so it means a lot when you guys review. Today, I saw a monkey! I gave it a dollar bill and it kissed me on the nose. No lie. It was at the fair, btw. Don't want you guys thinking that there's random monkeys running around Pennsylvania stealing money and whatnot. Anywho, that's about all I have to say. I wanted to tell people. I found it cool.

I absolutely LOVE the idea of Olivia as a mom. Hence why she is in my story! Thanks for the reviews again! 3

Follow me on twitter! oxoKatiexox

Is it September 25th yet? D:

"Maci?" Olivia ran into the room. The little girl was curled up on her bed crying.

"Sweetie , what's wrong?" Olivia sat on the bed next to her and held her.

"I was lonely, Mommy." She sniffled and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Honey...there's something we need to talk about." Olivia sighed.

"I know you're not my mommy," she sat up and wiped at her eyes, "But I want you to be my new mommy. "

Olivia's heart leaped and she looked at the girl. "You mean...like...adopt?"

"Well, duh. "

Olivia smiled and hugged the girl. "I would love to be your new mommy, sweetie."

"Ms. Benson?" A nurse walked in.

"Yeah? " Olivia stood up.

"Maci is doing well. She just needs to stay here a week for examination purposes." She smiled at Olivia. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"She's a lucky girl, Ms. Benson." The nurse walked out.

"Hey," Olivia sat back down on the bed and smiled, "How about I get some games for us to play? Since we will be here a while."

"Yeah! I love chutes and ladders, mommy!" Maci smiled wide.

Olivia smiled at the sound of someone calling her mommy. Se had wanted a family her whole life and now she had one. She didn't care if she had to raise Maci by herself, it was worth it.

***************************************  
"It's been two weeks, do you think he will wake up soon?" Fin frowned down at Brian. Brian's eyes remained closed.

"I have no idea," Munch shook his head, "Benson has been coming here after work everyday and sleeping here with Maci. You would've think he'd waken up by now. "

"Well, " Fin sat down on the bed next to Brian's, "I'm happy Rollins and Amaro are back working. Those rookies in uniform don't know a fingerprint from a footprint."

"Oh I hear yah." Brian suddenly answered.

"SONOFABITCH!" Munch jumped and Fin started laughing.

"So you get out of a comma to kill Munch of a heart attack?" Fin's laughter subsided.

"Sorry," Brian grinned, "Just have been awake for that last comment ."

"It's the people like you that give me gray hair." Munch replied sarcastically.

"Woah, " Brian looked out the window, "What time is it? It's so dark out."

"That's called nighttime, dumb ass. It's ten o'clock." Fin looked down at his watch.

"You know. I think we were supposed to inform the nurse when he woke up." Munch looked towards the door.

"Can I see Olivia?" Brian looked at Fin and Munch back and forth.

"Hold your horses, Romeo." The detectives walked out and towards the nurses station.

Brian sat against his pillow and smiled. The only person he could think about was Olivia. When he had gotten shot, all he heard was her voice as he drifted into darkness.

"The nurse said the doctor will be right in and then they will allow you in a wheelchair to go see her." Munch and Fin walked back in.

"How is she?"

"Well, " Fin replied quickly,"If she smells, she's been here everyday for the past two weeks after work. She sees her adopted daughter."

"Adopted daughter?" Brian raised his eye brows.

"Yeah," Munch chimed in, "Maci and Jay? We located Jay's mom a week ago and he's home with her now. Amanda was fine with that. But when we tried looking for Maci's parents, the obituary came up and we found out her parents are dead. So she requested Benson to be her mom."

"Oh, that's ... Interesting." Brian chose his words carefully.

"Listen, dumb shit, " Fin looked at Brian and frowned, "I like you. Kind of. But Liv? She's still in LOVE with you. I can tell."

"You really thi-" Brian was cut off.

"No. don't interrupt. Now, Olivia loves you a lot. For whatever god known reason. So , she's a mom now. She's always wanted to be a mom. She can do it without you. S don't hurt her or I'll be arresting for killing someone, okay? You hurt her, you hurt us. And us doesn't like being hurt." Fin grinned at Brian.

Before Brian was able to answer, the doctor came in. "Brian Cassidy. Lets check your vitals."

*********************************************  
Olivia and Maci slept soundly in Maci's had her arm wrapped around the young girl and Maci's body curled inwardly towards Olivia's. Olivia had visited Maci as soon as she had gotten off of work every day this week.

Maci had complained to Olivia once or twice about being bored in the hospital , so she tried to keep the young girl entertained. They had played board games, card games, and watched avTON of movies. When they weren't doing that, Maci was playing doll with Olivia's hair.

In a dazed sleep, Olivia felt Maci turn onto her stomach . Sleep deprivation controlled Olivia's body at the moment. She hadn't been able to sleep in days ; she was constantly worried about Maci.

A hand gently touched Olivia's shoulder and Olivia shot out of bed. She reached for her gun but relaxed once she saw it was Brian in a wheelchair.

"Hey Liv."


	13. The ending

**Jakefromstatefarm6: I love your comments! You always make me laugh! Honestly, I got dumb shits from my family. They call each other that every day basically. I HOPE HE COMES BACK SO OLIVIA CAN SHOVE IT IN HIS FACE THAT SHE'S DATING BRIAN AND IS PERFECTLY CONTENT WITHOUT HIM. Ugh. So much anger for that guy. Lol . Thanks for always reviewing! (:**

**I hope you guys liked my story. I know, it's a short ending. But whatever. I'll be writing a new one pretty soon. I love you guys!**

"Oh my god." She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to see you too, Liv. And who's this cutie?" Brian smiled at Maci.

"That's MY mommy." She frowned , "Get your own."

"I have my own mommy," he laughed, "Olivia is my really good friend."

"How are you feeling?" She touched his hand gently and he held her hand.

"Better. Now that I can see you. Oh Liv. Your face." Brian frowned and looked at the bruises and cuts on her face.

"I'm fine..really. I was just worried about you."

"Ew. Boys have germs." Maci pouted and reached for Olivia's hand that Brian was holding.

"Maci, " Brian rolled his wheelchair closer to the bed , "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and he whispered in her ear. She pulled away and smiled big, looking at Olivia. Before Olivia could ask, a loud beeping went off . She looked towards the hallway and saw nurses running towards Elliot's room.

"Excuse me. What's going on? He's my ex partner." Olivia asked a nurse.

"He's having a severe seizure. " she replied quickly and ran towards the room.

Olivia turned back to Brian with fear in her eyes. He rolled his wheelchair over to her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Bri... He's my partner of twelve years. " Olivia whispered, "I know he can be an ass.. But.."

"Shh. Liv. Come here." Brian took her into his arms and rocked her slowly. Tears fell down her cheeks as the beeping continued. Brian kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words to her.

**************************************************   
"Mommy." Maci stood In front of Olivia and held her arms up. Olivia picked the little girl up and hugged her close to her body. The cold air nipped at their faces and Olivia shivered.

Brian looked at Olivia and squeezed her hand reassuringly . She smiled and huddled closer to him as snow fell around them. Maci wrapped her little arms around her neck and buried her face in Olivia's chest.

Maci had told Olivia what Brian had told her before the beepers went off in the hospital.

"I love your mommy. Very much. I've loved her since I've met her. It crushed me when we broke up and I left the precinct. Your mommy is everything to me, Maci. "

Olivia smiled and looked across the grave site. Amanda and Nick stood together, smiling and playfully hitting each other. It was cute when they told each other their feelings. Munch and Fin stood next to the two.

"Guess we are still together then," Munch frowned.

"Together? Screw that. I'm a Lone Ranger." Fin watched Olivia and Brian flirt.

"Face it, you're stuck with me. Until we find a new partner for you. Or me. "

"New partner? Amanda is still my partner, Munch, she's just dating Amaro."

"I mean a new girl detective. How about Dani? She was single and lookin."

"Uh," Fin scoffed, "She even get near me and I'll be jumping in that grave right along with Elliot."

"We are gathered here today, " The preacher stood next to Elliot's casket, "To morn the loss of a beloved father, husband, partner, and detective..."

Olivia looked over and saw Kathy. She was hysterical. Her kids gathered around her trying to comfort her.

Elliot had died from having a seizure. He had a blood clot in his brain and just...died. Olivia was upset about it; he had been her partner for twelve years. Brian had been there to comfort her when she cried and Maci had done everything she could to make Olivia at least smile.

Olivia looked at Brian and then at Maci. She was perfectly content with her family now. Brian was a great dad to their adopted daughter and a great boyfriend.

"Liv." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Bri?"

"Is Cragen flirting with Elliot's aunt?" Brian nodded towards the two. Cragen and Elliot's aunt, Sasha, stood close together, smiling and flirting.

"He deserves to be happy. " Olivia smiled and looked at Amanda. Amanda flashed her a big smile.  
"I'm sorry that you had to leave SVU squad again, Brian." Olivia frowned and looked at him.

He laughed and simply replied, "I love you, Olivia." Brian kissed her cheek.

"I love you too ." She quickly kissed his lips and turned back to the service.

"I can't wait to start our little family together." Brian smiled at Maci. Maci giggled and hid her head in Olivia's chest again.

"Our perfect, little family."

THE ENDDDDDDD (:


End file.
